Something new
by Finsti
Summary: The red eyed demon just smiled and walked up to him. She had pressed Mercy. This was not the first time that she had done this, but the first time that she did not die the moment she proposed to make a deal. An AU with no Frisk. Only Chara. A one shot I really needed to write. Perhaps I will write more if you guys want me to, but until then it is complete.


„How about a deal, Comedian? "

Charas demonic voice echoed around the grand hall they were standing in. He did not know how often they had already stood here, but he felt extremely exhausted.  
Reset after Reset he fought till she died, but this heartless creature always came back and always better prepared than before.

"A deal… from you? Ha. Don't make my bones rattle from laughing. You already dusted everyone I care about."

Sans smile crumbled as far as it could, gripping his brother's scarf with one skeletal hand. The red eyed demon just smiled and walked up to him. She had pressed Mercy. This was not the first time that she had done this, but the first time that she did not die the moment she proposed to make a deal.

"Poor, poor Comedian. You know you can't keep this up much longer."

She giggled in delight, the cruel sound worsening his headache.

"You know, I adore the way you fight. So full of….determination. To protect those that are left…but you are getting worse…no…I´m getting better. Every time I die, every time you get lucky, I get better. You won't be able to survive this much longer."

The Skeleton slumped a bit at her words. She was right. As much as he hated it, her words were true. She always came back and he felt more and more exhausted with every Reset that took place.

"But it would be a real shame to just end it here, wouldn't it be?"

Her giggling vibrated through his skull, while he eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean, kid? Planning to Reset and dust everyone again?"

The words came like acid from his mouth and he was surprised to find the demon frowning. Even if it was only a second before she was grinning again. Sans wasn't even sure that she really did frown at his words. Perhaps he was already starting to hallucinate.

"No Comedian. I thought about something better, something new."

Her voice was filled with a sickening kind of glee that made shivers go down his spine.

"Something…new?"

The second he asked, he wished he didn't as the thing that looked like a human smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Yes, something new. You miss your friends, do you not? The kind goat behind the doors, the loud fish who thought she could beat me…your brother… What if I Reset for you and did nothing. If I would let them all live their life in peace?"

He felt his Soul pounding against his ribcage, his eye sockets widening in disbelief. Was this for real? Could there really be a chance that everyone would survive?  
A slow and shaking breath left him as his sight fixed itself to the killer in front of him.

"…What's the catch, kid? You are not the person to just throw a bone of peace"

His answer was a tug on his collar. He hadn't even registered how close she had gotten to him. Her face directly in front of his, her ruby eyes seemingly staring directly into his soul.

"You, Comedian."

Her grin stretched further as the knife slowly, nearly caringly, traced his jawbone. Sans held the urge to shiver back as every move could have made the knife cut into him.

"For the life of everyone. For their protection. You will become mine. You will do as I say and if you are good and get into my grace….well, then I will bring everyone back. You would still be mine, of course. But how bad could that be when everyone else is alive and well? Not worse than your current situation I presume."

The words made him feel cold. Fear creeped up his spine, as Charas eyes bored into him, awaiting an answer.  
If he did what she said she would Reset and let everyone, beside himself, be. Everyone would get another chance, but was she trustworthy? He doubted it with every fiber of his soul.

"How could I ever be able to trust your words, kid?"

"You have no choice. Agree or die. I couldn't care any less. You know how much I love to do new things, but if you can't bring it over yourself to agree, then I will just continue until you make a mistake. Until my blade cuts deep into your bones and your dust hits the ground."

She giggled manically at the thought.

"And then I will kill everyone else. Ever little monster that was able to escape until now. They and the King will go down without a fighting chance."

Her words cut further into him than her knife could ever do. The feeling of letting everyone down weighted on his shoulders.

"I will not kill anyone."

His feeble voice was just loud enough to reach her. His words being the answer she had hoped for quite some time.

"I will not make you do such a thing, Comedian. Do you agree to my deal?"

She chuckled and held her free hand to him, expecting him to take it to seal the deal.  
It took a long moment for him to make himself take her hand. It couldn't get any worse than this, could it?

"…I agree."

He felt his sins crawl up his back, as he saw her sadistic smile.  
What had he done?


End file.
